<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prince and Dragon Gay by DeiXIV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160624">The Prince and Dragon Gay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiXIV/pseuds/DeiXIV'>DeiXIV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fantasy, M/M, ZenoHika Week Winter 2021 (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiXIV/pseuds/DeiXIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A horrifyingly powerful dragon is terrorizing the kingdoms of Eorzea and it may be up to one man to stop it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Prince and Dragon Gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for ZenoHika Week round 2 on Twitter! Accompanying artwork: https://twitter.com/nateharmonica/status/1356689375304835076</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another familiar scene at the kingdom gates. As the sun lowered ever so steadily into the night sky, several families of refugees pleaded to gain access to the kingdom of Gridania. Ordinarily, this would have been a simple request with a simple compliance, but unfortunately, things were no longer as simple as they once were. Every so often, seemingly out of nowhere, refugees from all over the land of Eorzea sought sanctuary; ranging in numbers from a handful of people, to a group of several friends and families. Gridania saw many of these unfortunate souls, as did their sister kingdoms in Ul'dah and Limsa Lominsa; all eerily told the same tale: their homes and farms were razed by a horribly powerful dragon. </p><p>The fallen kingdom of Ala Mhigo was among the first to fall prey to this beast. As the story goes, a castle watchman first spotted an unfamiliar creature hovering very far away, flying back and forth before retreating presumably into the mountains. It would return the next day, close enough for the farmers outside the kingdom gates to make out the sort of creature it was. Witnesses say it is long and serpentine with dark, razor sharp scales lining its body, golden wings, and a flowing blond mane growing from its head down its spine. It was unlike any dragon native to the lands around the kingdom of Ishgard. The farmers would retreat to the safety of the kingdom's walls, but it would still not attack. By the third day, the king increased patrols at the farms and roads leading to the city, and that's when it began to go down hill. </p><p>Once combat was initiated, it quickly became a bath of blood and flames. No arrows could pierce its scales, it wouldn’t stay grounded long enough to be struck by sword or mace, and a single blow could kill a fully-armored knight in an instant. When only one knight remained, the dragon would demand a greater challenge come the next day, or the kingdom would suffer the consequences. </p><p>Despite sending in their most powerful warriors and mages, nothing could stand against the dragon’s strength. In his disappointment, he’d return every day destroying everything in the kingdom, starting with the farms and eventually breaching the walls until the castle itself fell. The people scrambled to make their escape in those days, fleeing for the surrounding kingdoms. Ala Mhigo was the first victim, and Ishgard would be next considering their increase in refugees. No one has heard from either of the kings; leading many to believe they fell with their kingdoms. </p><p>So now we return to the day’s refugees. Inns and homes were filling up far too fast, and it was becoming difficult to accept more, unless they were content enough to live on the streets. However, once their place of origin became known, they were quickly escorted to the castle. They hailed from Limsa Lominsa; one of the three most powerful kingdoms in the land. If the dragon’s appetite for a challenge led it to seaside kingdom, then Gridania and Ul’dah would surely be next. </p>
<hr/><p>“Because our kingdom is located by the sea, we’ve welcomed many foreign refugees from the countries of the Far East. They call this dragon ‘Shinryu’, and he has single-handedly brought the downfall of the empire of Doma.” </p><p>The king sat at the head of the table, concern clearly evident on his features. Seated alongside him were his two sons, commander of the guard Kan-E-Senna, court mage E-Sumi-Yan, and the Lominsan refugees. “...and how fares Limsa Lominsa now?”</p><p>The galdjent woman shook her head. “I fear it will not be long before it reaches the castle… Captain Merlwyb and her men are fighting with everything they have but… I have little hope. Our journey was long, I fear the situation may be even worse now.”</p><p>A solemn silence filled the room, until Kan-E-Senna found the words to speak. “...While we three kingdoms are considered the most powerful, it is Ul’dah that boasts the most land and wealth. It could be that Shinryu is testing his might with the smaller kingdoms and working his way up; meaning we could very well be next in line for his wrath. We should assemble the Wailers, Adders, Conjurers and Godsbow with due haste.”</p><p>“Nay.” All attention at the table turned to Natural, the king’s eldest son and heir to the throne. “I’ll venture out on the morrow and attempt to face him myself.” </p><p>“Are you mad!?” The king spat, fist colliding with the wooden table. “Entire armies couldn’t vanquish this monster, what makes you think you alone can??”</p><p>Natural smiled. “If Grand Mage Louisoix could defeat the Dread Wyrm Bahamut alone, why can I not do the same with <em> this </em>dragon?”</p><p>“Grand Mage Louisoix did not <em> live </em>to tell the tale!” The king exclaimed, rising to his feet. “I’ll not allow this! You’re the heir to the throne!”</p><p>He shrugged. “Barnabaix is still alive and well. The kingdom will be fine if I live or die.”</p><p>“You-! Grr… would that your mother could hear the way you’re talking now... “</p><p>“Listen, father. As you said, entire armies could not fell Shinryu, and even our neighbor by the sea is struggling. Instead of sacrificing lives in vain, just let me try. If naught else, it’ll buy time for, say, you to unite with Ul’dah to face it together. The combined forces of both countries’ armies just might stand a chance.” </p><p>E-Sumi-Yan hummed from the other end of the table. “His point is fair. Ul’dah’s Flames and Brass Blades combined with our Adders and Wood Wailers would be mighty enough, but to be strengthened by the songs of the Godsbows’ Bards and combine it with Ul’dah’s powerful Black Mages and our White Mages to keep as many alive as possible… I daresay our odds look better than our neighbors’. The only thing stopping us is the time to assemble and strategize.”</p><p>“What’s more, your majesty…” Kan-E-Senna continued. “Was it not your eldest son who felled the godlike beings Ifrit, Titan, Garuda, and Ramuh? Even if he lacks the power to come out of this struggle victorious, I trust he will still emerge alive.” </p><p>Nods of agreement all around the table left the king with little other choice but to reluctantly agree. “Fine… but don’t you dare make me regret this, Natural.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Almost there…” Natural quietly assured the chocobo who carried him through the mountain. As he had hoped, he crossed paths with the dragon Shinryu as he seemed to be headed for Gridania. Their clash was surprisingly brief, with Natural able to dodge most of the dragon’s blows and deal some magic back in return. Neither sustained serious injuries, but the dragon seemed to retreat to the mountains where Natural now pursued him. His objective was simple: he would slay the dragon and do his best to stay alive (or so he would tell his father. Really he cared not whether he lived or died by the end of this quest). </p><p>Natural dismounted the chocobo at the entrance of a huge cave. He touched foreheads with the large bird, gently stroking its beak. “You will need to tell the others if anything happens to me, alright?” The bird gave a shrill “kweh” in response. Natural steeled himself for battle, drawing the rapier from its sheath, and hovering a magical crystal in the palm of his left hand. Slowly, he parted some tattered cloth hanging from the cave’s entrance, but when he finally encountered the very dragon he was meant to slay, it would prove to be far more challenging than he first imagined. </p><p>Unlike the serpentine form he took on their first encounter, the dragon now sat atop a pile of blood-soaked bones in a form very much like a man. His tail, wings, horns, and claws remained, but the rest of him was a man of large stature, defined muscles, long blond hair, and if Natural could admit, a glaringly beautiful face. “Ah, you’ve made it all this way. Good.” Shinryu greeted him, the tip of his lengthy tail patting the ground like a pleased dog seeing his master return home. </p><p> </p><p>Natural was dumbstruck by his beauty, but willed himself to snap out of the trance to attempt the task he had started. “I am Prince Natural Harmonia, first of my name and next in line for the throne of Gridania in the lands of Eorzea. I have come to slay you for the senseless destruction you have caused to our sister kingdoms.”</p><p>“Prince Zenos yae Galvus, first of my name and next in line for the throne of Garlemald in the lands of Ilsabard. Though, such trivial titles mean nothing to me now, for I have left my home behind in search of a challenge.” </p><p>“Challenge?” Natural repeated, quirking a brow. </p><p>Zenos nodded. “Garlemald is home to dragons far more powerful than the like in your northern lands. We live long lives and can take the form of men like you, as you can see. We’ve conquered kingdoms all over Ilsabard, calling them our own, but they’re all weak. My father refuses to expand our borders any farther so I have come to seek out new game for myself. So far I haven’t been impressed… until today. You’re the only one with any promise.” He rose from the makeshift seat upon the bones, sending skulls rolling down the pile along the ground with a swish of his mighty tail, one shattering effortlessly under his foot as he approached the elf prince. The dragon pulled a blade that stuck from the ground among a collection of what Natural assumed belonged to his fallen victims. “Come, give me something to remember.” </p><p>Natural raised the rapier and crystal. “I think I understand. Time and time again I’ve been called upon to eradicate powerful threats to our home, but they rarely ever prove to be a true challenge. Truthfully, my life has grown so dull of late and I dread the thought of needing to rule a kingdom someday. If you’re as strong as they say, it would be a shame to kill you.” A sly grin painted his features as an idea came to mind. “...so mayhap we should make this a little interesting?” </p><p>The dragon smiled with intrigue, a lone fang poking from beneath his lip. “I’m listening.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Your majesty! Your son’s chocobo returned!”</p><p>The queen gasped at the news, covering her mouth with her hands. The king shot up from the throne, swiftly making his way to messenger and chocobo both. “No… pray say it is not so…”</p><p>“Look here!” The messenger pointed to a roll of parchment secured to the bird’s harness. “There could be hope, yet…”</p><p>The king swiftly took the parchment in hand and read the letter aloud. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “To my dear father, mother, and the people of Eorzea, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I have faced the dragon and am pleased to report that I have emerged victorious. Would that you could have been there to see it! I’ve never had to fight so hard in my life, he was an incredible opponent! My hands still shake as I recall the duel. However, as you can doubtless assume by my bird’s empty saddle, I will not be returning home.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know you must be terribly disappointed in me, but I have learned something from this quest: there is such a huge, wide world outside the walls of our kingdom and beyond the forests that keep us safe. I want to see that world and help people beyond the borders of Gridania and even Eorzea, so I will be travelling the world alongside my new friend Zenos (Shinryu’s proper name). Don’t worry, I’ll see to it that he never harms innocent people anymore. Pray, spread my wealth to the people that they may start to rebuild wherever it is needed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tell mother and Barnabaix I love them. I will try to write whenever I can, and mayhap if I am not dead to you, we can return for a visit someday. Until then, long live your reign! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> -Natural Harmonia” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinda short and VERY unwilling to write fight scenes so,, sorry about that lmao.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>